Las increibles aventuras de Mary Sue Winchester
by Shine Over Babylon
Summary: Cuando los Winchesters estan a punto de morir son salvados por una inteligente, despampanante y perfecta mujer vestida de cuero, que resulta ser... su hermana? Dean no se lo traga y decide investigar. Anti Sis-Sue


_Las Verdaderamente Increíbles Aventuras de Mary Sue Winchester_

_Por Shine Over Babylon_

**1  
La Hermana Encontrada**

Desde el inicio del Apocalipsis, los Winchester estaban más ocupados que recaudadores de impuestos. Tenían que tratar con los monstruos y criaturas usuales, además de los demonios y los ángeles cretinos.

El 27 de marzo fueron al pequeño condado de Sugarland, TX, para revisar el caso de aquella extraña cosa que le arrancaba la cabeza a la gente de una sola mordida. Sonaba como su tipo de misterio, así que empacaron sus maletas y condujeron desde el otro lado del maldito país, solo para llegar y encontrarse con una criatura mutante con cabeza de tiburón que se había escapado de alguna fábrica de fertilizantes.

En el fatídico momento que dio un giro a sus vidas, los hermanos se hallaban luchando contra este desagradable atún gigante, en una fábrica en las afueras de la ciudad que habían localizado como su guarida. El caso, en sí, carecía de complejidad. Solo fue cuestión de seguir las huellas de agua.

"¡Sam!" grito Dean desde el otro lado del cuarto, luego de que el mutante lo hubiera arrojado con fuerza sobrenatural hacia la pared, haciendo que perdiera su arma y su linterna en la oscuridad. El Hombre-Tiburón corría con una velocidad extraordinaria, contrario de lo que se esperaría de un desgraciado escamoso; se aproximo a Sam, que apunto su arma solo para darse cuenta de que se le habían acabado las municiones. La situación se había puesto contra ellos, y parecía que no tenían escapatoria.

Es decir, podían derrotar arcángeles, leprechauns, fantasmas, tulpas, rugaroos, demonios, incluso hombres lobo, pero un estúpido hombre-tiburón estaba a punto de arrancarles la cabeza. No era precisamente su día de suerte.

Justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, de la nada, una bala atravesó velozmente la cabeza del mutante. Los Winchester habían sido salvados.

"No puedo creer que no pudieran contra algo así" se escucho una voz femenina en alguna parte de la habitación, y luego, las luces se encendieron. A escasos metros de la criatura tumbada en el suelo, una belleza con botas de motociclista y cabello largo y castaño se ergio como la estatua de una hermosa musa, mirando a Dean, luego a Sam, y de vuelta a Dean, aparentemente confundida. "Creí haber escuchado que eran mas increíbles que esto" dijo, y luego dejo salir un suspiro resignado. Camino firmemente hacia Sam y le tendió la mano, la cual este acepto luego de dudarlo por algunos segundos. Dean, por supuesto, se levanto por sí mismo, ya que si hubiese necesitado ayuda de una muchachita se le habrían caído las bolas; para Sammy no había problema, pensó Dean, ya que a él se las había arrancado hace mucho alguna de sus novias fenómeno.

"¿Quien eres?" dijo el mayor de los Winchester sin más rodeos, recogiendo la linterna y buscando su arma.

"Esperaba un_ 'Gracias'_" dijo la chica petulantemente. "Bueno, la verdad, no. Tú debes ser Dean" y lo miro con una brillante y blanca sonrisa.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta" espeto el otro, un tanto a la defensiva.

"Dean" Sammy lo miro reprobatoriamente, con esos ojos de cachorro enojado que Dean no podía resistir, y se callo. "Gracias, no sé que habría pasado si no hubieras llegado a tiempo"

"No hay problema, Sammy"

Dean arqueo una ceja y apretó los labios. Nadie, es decir, NADIE tenía derecho de llamar_ 'Sammy'_ a su hermano, excepto él, y tal vez su difunto padre.

"Parece que nos conoces, pero nosotros a ti no" nuevamente, el tono de Dean era más bien agresivo. La última persona que tenía un arma y conocía sus nombres había tratado de usar un rifle para destrozar la cabeza de su hermanito. No le agradaban mucho los extraños, y tenía sus motivos.

"Mi nombre es Mary Sue" respondió ella, "tengo 17 años, y vengo de Alabama. Soy una cazadora desde que tengo memoria, mi madre y mi padre me enseñaron bastante bien pero aun tengo mucho que aprender"

"Yo solo pregunte tu nombre"

"Pensé que algo de información adicional vendría bien, ya que a partir del día de hoy, los acompañare en su viaje" sentencio Mary Sue en tono petulante, mirando a Sam con una sonrisa encantadora, y luego a Dean con una mirada desafiante.

"Claro que si" dijo el mayor de los Winchester, sarcásticamente. "Cambiaremos el Impala por un trío de Harleys y unas chaquetas de cuero barato, y estaremos listos para la aventura" dicho esto, camino a grandes zancadas, halo a Sammy del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la salida. Mary Sue corrió tras ellos, ondeando su hermosa y brillante cabellera, y guardando el arma en el compartimiento que colgaba de su cinturón.

"¡Tienen que llevarme!" exclamo, interponiéndose en el camino de Dean hacia la puerta.

"No 'tenemos' y definitivamente no_ queremos_" aclaro, tratando de pasarla por alto. Pero Mary Sue, bueno, era bastante insistente. Probablemente Dean tendría que propinarle una paliza para que aprendiera la lección.

"Dean, estas siendo bastante grosero con la chica que nos acaba de salvar la vida" dijo Sam, hablando finalmente. Mary Sue lo miro otra vez con una amplia sonrisa. "Tal vez deberías escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir. Que sucede, ¿Mary Sue?" el tono en el que Sam dijo esto sono como cuando el dueño de un perro le pregunta porque tiene el ceño fruncido y ladra, entre ansioso y preocupado.

"Soy su hermana"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Suficiente de esta basura!" exclamo Dean, y de un empujón la movió de su camino. Arrastro a Sam hacia el Impala, mientras este decía cosas _como 'Deberíamos escucharla Dean, tal vez sea importante!'_ y _'Que no la oíste? Es una Winchester!'_. Definitivamente esto del Apocalipsis estaba afectando a su hermanito.

"¡Soy hija de John Winchester y Sarah Jones, los dos son cazadores y se conocieron mientras cazaban al mismo hombre lobo!" grito ella, a algunos metros se ellos y tratando de igualarles el paso. "¡Si no me creen, pregúntenle a Bobby!" y Mary Sue saco su novedoso celular completamente genial en comparación con el que Dean había sacado de la caja de cereal, y se los ofreció.

Dean la miro con desconfianza, como tomando en cuenta la sugerencia. Nah.

"Definitivamente no gastaremos nuestro tiempo y el de Bobby con esta estupidez".

Abrió la puerta del auto y empujo a Sam dentro, pero este grito '¡Ya basta!' y salió, tomo el celular de Mary Sue y se dio cuenta de que tenía el numero de Bobby en su agenda. Sin dudarlo, lo llamo y se alejo de ellos para hacerle algunas preguntas.

"Suponiendo que esto de la 'hermanita' sea cierto, ¿que diablos se hace pensar que te dejare subirte a mi auto?"

"Puedo serles de gran ayuda" dijo la muchacha, sonriendo. "Créeme"

"No necesitamos tu ayuda. Ve a leer Crepúsculo o a una pijamada, o algo" dicho esto, el abrió la puerta del conductor, entro y la cerro. "¡Esperare a Sammy aquí!" grito para que ella pudiera escucharlo. Sin embargo, cuando la busco en la oscuridad, ya no estaba. Dean frunció el ceno, confundido.

"Yo también" escucho una voz en el asiento del conductor que lo sobresalto, maldijo, y luego se dio cuenta de que Mary Sue había abordado su Impala sin previa autorización. Oh, esta muchacha sí que se lo estaba buscando.

"¡¿Como demonios hiciste eso? ¡Casi me das un infarto, maldita sea!"

"Teletransportacion" y, nuevamente, esbozo esta retorcida sonrisa. "Aunque por ahora solo puedo hacerlo en distancias cortas" aclaro modestamente.

"Entonces definitivamente no eres una Winchester. Saca tu trasero de mi auto" demando Dean, pero ella solo dejo salir una risita, y lo miro casi condescendientemente.

"Lo soy. Y también soy una Jones. Mi madre era una bruja muy poderosa"

"Mentiras. Mi padre la hubiera partido en dos de ser así"

"¡Pero la amaba! No era como el resto de las brujas" y los ojos de Mary Sue se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a su madre. "Ella estuvo a punto de destruir al demonio de los ojos amarillos, pero cayó en coma porque sus poderes eran demasiado grandes" dijo, sollozando. El rostro de Dean estaba tan deformado por la confusión que era difícil reconocerlo.

"¿Y esperas que me crea esa mierda?" exclamo, y alcanzo el otro lado del auto le abrió la puerta. "Lárgate, 'Mary Suuueee'" le ordeno, pero ella permaneció plantada en su lugar. "Vaya que eres necia"

"Es porque soy una Winchester"

"No lo creo, pequeña hija de p-" y justo antes de que terminara la frase, Sam dio golpecitos en su ventana; Dean abrió.

"Es nuestra hermana" sentencio.

"No, no lo es"

"Bobby acaba de explicármelo. Su madre es una bruja muy poderosa, tal vez la más poderosa de la historia de no ser por su hija, y papa la conoció mientras cazaban al mismo hombre lobo"

"¿Y esta mujer murió de una apoplejía causada por sus grandes poderes?" pregunto Dean sarcásticamente.

"No. De hecho ha estado en coma por los últimos tres años en un hospital de Westbridge" respondió Sam sin rodeos. "Bobby dice que deberíamos llevarla con nosotros. Podría sernos útil"

"¡No me gusta que hablen de mi como un objeto!" se quejo Mary Sue con extrema dignidad. "Pero, efectivamente, les ayudaría bastante"

"Deja de sonsacar a mi hermano con tu brujería" declaro Dean. "Puede ayudarnos, pero tiene que viajar sola"

"Dean, es nuestra hermana" aclaro Sam en tono serio, y luego miro a Mary Sue con ojos de cachorro preocupado. Ella simplemente sonrió cálidamente, como diciendo que todo estaría bien. "Tenemos que llevarla"

Dean frunció el ceno, y, derrotado, estrello la cabeza contra el volante, haciendo sonar el claxon. Aquel iba a ser el Apocalipsis más largo de sus vidas.

No es mi intención ofender a nadie sino meramente expresar mi desagrado y criticar los sis-fics con self insert :) no me parece que haya nada de malo fantasear con los Winchester (yo lo hago de vez en cuando) pero creo que debería quedarse en su cabeza.

Escrito con propósitos educacionales. Personaje 100% orgánico y reciclado 100% Mary Sue (comprobado por el Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test) Trabajo en el segundo capítulo justo ahora.

Por lo pronto estoy siendo amable con Mary Sue ;) a ver como le va despues.


End file.
